Scratch
by Sunshine Stacy
Summary: Ron reflects his feelings he has for Hermione. one shot. song is: scratch by allister. it's really good..promise :) hope you enjoy it...


**A\n:** Just to let you know, I'm really bored and I decided to write one of those cute little 'one shot' things. It reflects on Ron's feelings about Hermione.

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Ron or Hermione, or the song.

**Full Summary:** Ron reflects on how much he likes Hermione.

~*~

**(Ron's P.O.V.)**

_"I've been sitting here for hours,_

_Burned and image of you in my mind._

_Finding comfort in the words you said,_

_But it's not the same."_

There she was, sitting on the couch, her nose buried in a book like it always was. Though it was kind of dorky, it was cute, in a weird way. But she was my best friend, and best friends don't like each other, right? Wrong. I always try to convince myself that best friends can't be more than 'best friends'. That line wasn't supposed to be crossed. It was like a rule or something.

_"I know you're worth the wait,_

_And I can't explain_

_What I'm going through inside._

_But I would turn away the world,_

_Just to have you here with me tonight."_

She was like an angel to me. Yeah, sometimes we had our little disagreements, and once in a while she could be a real pain the bum, but that's what made me like her so much. Sometimes I might just make a little argument for her to actually talk to me. Than after the arguments, she wouldn't talk to me for a long time, sometimes even days, and it would crumble me up inside. 

_"We can take our time,_

_Making sure that everything feels right._

_It won't be easy but I'm not afraid,_

_You're so far away._

_We made our start from scratch,_

_It's now or never but we can't look back._

_I need you with me for another day,_

_You're so far away."_

I don't know how I ever got this feeling for my best friend. I mean one day you save a girls life, next you become best friends with her, than you start having little disagreements and such, than the next thing you know it you're in love with her and dreaming about her every night. I mean, even the littlest things remind me of her. Like my homework for example, every time I need help with it, I go straight to her. I'm even starting to save everything she touches of mine, like that piece of parchment that I keep under my pillow.

_"I've been sitting here forever,_

_Your voice is resonating my mind._

_Countless hours with you on the phone,_

_And now I'm not alone."_

I remember every single moment I had alone with her. Those memories just repeat inside my head over and over again. And all those times I stood up for her too. Like when I 'tried' to but that curse on Malfoy in second year, for calling her a 'Mudblood'. But that curse, of course, backfired and I started vomiting slugs. Than there was fourth year when we started getting into arguments. If only she hadn't gone with Krum to the stupid Yule Ball, none of these arguments that were happening would of never happened. It would've saved us both a lot of breath.

_"I know you're worth the wait,_

_And I can't escape_

_What I'm going through inside._

_But I would turn away the world,_

_Just to have you here with me tonight."_

I really regret having all those arguments we had. I really, really, do. But I just can't help it, I was really jealous of Krum. Krum was an ugly git, I mean wow he was a bloody celebrity. Whoopty freaking doo! He couldn't even pronounce her name correctly, but than wanted to go to the Yule Ball with her. There were tons of other girls in school that were willing to go with him, but no, Mr. Quidditch himself just had to pick her.

_"We can take our time,_

_Making sure that everything feels right._

_It won't be easy but I'm not afraid,_

_You're so far away._

_We made our start from scratch,_

_It's now or never but we can't look back._

_I need you with me for another day,_

_You're so far away."_

Every time I see her, I get weak in the knees, and my hands start to sweat. There are always butterflies in my stomach, and I always end up stuttering. Sometimes I can't find anything to say to her, because I'm afraid if I say the wrong thing, she would explode at me, which happen a lot. Now and then I think about if she ever shared the same feelings as me. Does she see me in that kind of way? Or just as 'friends'? I mean, what if she doesn't, am I just wasting my time thinking about her, when I might have a better chance of liking someone else who happens to like me back? I don't know really…it's just all…blah.

_"I know there's no time left for second chances,_

_Still we're right despite these circumstances._

_You've changed me more than I could ever know,_

_So we will just hand on until tomorrow._

_So, take my hand, don't ever let go,_

_This time is right."_

I haven't told anyone about my certain love interest for my best friend…yet. I haven't even told Harry yet, and he's my other best friend. I'm afraid that he might tease me about it or something. I could tell Ginny, but than, she might use it against me as black mail or something. And I don't think I'll ever tell Hermione that I like her. 'Cause than she'll get freaked out, and never speak to me again, and I defiantly don't want that to happen, or I'll be crushed forever. So, there isn't really anybody to tell, and I'm forced to keep this secret to my self. But, I need to find someone to tell my secret to before I explode, 'cause it's been bottled up in me for so long.

_"We can take our time,_

_Making sure that everything feels right._

_It won't be easy but I'm not afraid,_

_You're so far away."_

Wow. I just realized how long I've liked her. And I never actually realized that I liked her until last year. I mean, in the past was sort of obvious, but I didn't know it, but if I do something obvious now, I think everyone would know that I'm in love with her. Whoa… in love? Is that what this feeling is? Love? I mean I haven't felt this way about any other girl my whole entire life, and it just so happens to be my best friend that I have this feeling for. Plus, how do I know I'm actually in love with her? Yeah, so what, I have dreams about her, and I keep some things that she touches. But what if I am in love with her? Will she love me back? Will she ever love me? Or will she just see me as a 'friend'?

**~*~**

_Scratch_ by Allister


End file.
